


She.

by LouisIsALegend



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, Larry féminin, Os super court et pas si Larry que ça, féminin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsALegend/pseuds/LouisIsALegend





	She.

Elle était là, juste à côté de moi et je ne savais encore pas que c’était l’amour de ma vie. Elle était belle, mais je ne l’avais pas autant détaillé du regard que maintenant. Elle est magnifique et plus je l’a regardais, plus je l’a trouvais belle. On ne se connaissait pas, j’étais juste allée à un match de basket puis il y a eu ce truc typiquement américain. Le kiss cam, j’étais seule, sans mes amies parce que personnes de mon entourage, aime ce sport. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai réussi à me motiver pour y aller parce qu’en général, je déteste sortir seule. Je ne l’avais pas remarqué jusqu’à ce que je doive tourner la tête vers la gauche pour voir à qui je devais donner un baiser. Dans un premier temps, j’ai trouvé ça nul, ce jeu puis quand mes yeux ont croisés les siens, ce jeu ne me paraissait plus du tout nul, bien au contraire. Elle m’a sourit et je crois que c’était la première et seule fois où je me suis sentie attirée par une fille. Ses cheveux m’ont attirés, j’avais juste envie de passer mes mains dedans et j’en ai rêvée pendant des jours et des jours. Je stressais comme jamais, je n’avais jamais embrassée une fille mais malgré ce stresse je mourrais d’envie d’embrasser ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Elles m’attiraient. C’est passé si vite et j’étais tellement dans mes pensées que je crois que c’est-elle qui a fait le premier pas, elle m’a embrassée. Ca n’a pas duré longtemps, peut-être deux secondes et c’était déjà fini. Je n’ai vraiment pas assez profité de la douceur de ses lèvres, j’y ai pensée toute la journée et au final, j’ai complètement oubliée le match que j’étais venue voir. Je suis certaines que j’avais l’air d’une idiote tellement je souriait mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher, tout ce que je voulais, c’était elle. 

 

Les jours sont passés et pourtant, elle ne quittait pas une seule seconde mes pensées. C’était donc ça un coup de coeur ? Il fallait le croire. Je n’ai rien dit à personne parce que je suis ce genre de fille qui garde tout pour elle mais aussi parce que je ne vis pas vraiment dans un environnement où toutes les personnes que je côtoies sont ouvertes d’esprit. Pourtant, j’avais envie de parler de cette soirée à quelqu’un mais d’un autre côté, non. C’était mon secret. J’ai cherchée comment je pouvais la retrouver jusqu’à perdre espoir jusqu’au jour où je me suis dit que les réseaux sociaux devaient être cool pour ce faire des amies. Je sais pas vraiment comment j’ai fais mais je l’ai retrouvée. Je crois que je me suis amusé à taper un truc du genre “kiss cam basket” et j’ai vu pleins de photos de nous deux. J’ai découvert qu’elle avait, elle aussi un twitter et je l’ai suivis après quelques jours d’hésitation. J’ai carrément dû prendre au moins plusieurs semaines avant de franchir le pas pour lui envoyer un message privé. De là, une amitiée -en quelque sorte- est née. On a beaucoup parlé de ce soir-là sans vraiment abordé la partie “baiser”, tant mieux mais d’un autre côté, peut-être est-ce parce qu’elle n’avait pas appréciée ? Je ne savais pas jusqu’au jour, où elle a commencée à me faire des compliments, j’ai appréciée. Des compliments, c’est pas comment si on m’en faisait tout les jours alors qu’elle m’en fasse m’a juste réchauffer le coeur. Elle me trouvait belle, mes yeux, selon elle, étaient les plus beaux qu’elle ait jamais vue de toute sa vie. J’ai ensuite fait pareille, après avoir hésité parce que j’avais peur de sa réaction. Je lui ai fait part de ce que je pensais d’elle, que j’aimais son sourire, que ses lèvres étaient vraiment jolies et d’un rose qui m’attirait vraiment. D’ailleurs, je me suis tellement laissée emportée que c’est une fois envoyé, que j’ai réalisée que j’avais fait bien plus que de lui dire de simple compliments. J’avais sous-entendue que j’avais envie d’embrasser à nouveau ses lèvres. Notre relation s’est améliorée, encore plus. On devait encore plus proche alors qu’on se parlait uniquement via un écran. J’ai tellement appréciée ces moments-là mais à un moment, on en a voulu plus. Se parler derrière nos écrans, ne nous suffisait plus. On s’est vue une deuxième fois, c’était dans un parc d’attraction et cette journée a été l’une des meilleures de toute ma vie. On s’est beaucoup taquinée, cherchée aussi, on a vraiment été proche, c’était comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. On a pas été plus loin, pas de baisers mais c’était quand même parfait. 

 

Des mois et des mois sont passés puis on à organisé une autre sortie, puis encore une autre et encore et encore. On s’est vu des vingtaines de fois en deux, voir trois mois. On n’a pas cessée de se rapprocher encore un peu plus à chaque sorties jusqu’au moment où on s’est embrassée. Ce baiser ressemblait beaucoup au premier mais il était quand même plus intense, normal puisqu’il y avait des sentiments. C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai réellement compris que j’étais tombée amoureuse, et maintenant je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais imaginer une seule seconde de ma vie sans elle. 

 

Rien n’est parfait, on se prend la tête mais au fond, on s’aime et on oublie vite les disputes plus ou moins idiotes. On finit toujours par se réconcilier. Autre moment que je n’oublierais jamais, notre première fois. C’était une fois de plus, pas parfait mais ça l’était de notre façon, je tremblais, je ne savais pas exactement comment m’y prendre mais j’ai appris à connaître son corps, ce qu’elle aimait ou pas et je me suis améliorée tout comme elle. On se connait presque parfaitement parce que malgré qu’on s’aime, il y a des choses, des petits secrets que nous n’avons pas envie de nous dévoiler. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on ne s’aime pas, que c’est mal. On sait que si l’une a besoin, l’autre sera là pour elle. On a quelques points en communs, pas des tonnes mais c’est ce qui fait qu’on se complète. Je l’aime. Elle m’aime. Vivons heureuses. 


End file.
